


A Brand New World

by kittypaws12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Loss, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Cruciatus, Dark Ginny Weasley, Disabled Character, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Petunia Dursley, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Sirius Black Lives, Slow To Update, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypaws12/pseuds/kittypaws12
Summary: A young girl disappeared two years ago without a trace from Hogwarts leaving her Boyfriend, Harry Potter, in a desperate search for her. Two years later a muggle American teenager with a serious case of hallucinations about a young man from a fictional series, is seemingly randomly attacked by the Dark Lord at her house, sending her life in a spin of past lies and new truth.





	1. Chapter 1

Dark green eyes peered over red rectangular glasses, concentrating deeply on the notebook on the desk. A gloved petite hand shakily held a number 2 pencil, while their owner took notes for the history lecture, they were in—or pretending to. Dark clouds hovered in the graying skies outside the window near Mikaela Black’s desk. Mikaela glanced quickly outside the damp window, watching penny sized droplets streak down to merge with each other. Fog blanketed the landscape of Riverton High. If Mikaela didn’t know better, she would think that they were getting snow—Florida never got snow. 

Mikaela’s consciousness picked up the soft drones of their British teacher, the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall, the subtle scratching of pencils against paper and the pounding of her heart. Mikaela dried cough into the tissue she held, a metallic taste reached her taste buds, she held back a groan. The teacher glanced towards her direction without her noticing. Mikaela’s normal fair skin paled more over the last couple days, turning a light grey color. 

The fifteen-year-old returned to drawing the man haunting her dreams. Mikaela set aside the tissue and grabbed the neon green highlighter beside her notebook. With light strokes she colored in the man’s gentle eyes, not paying attention to anything else. Mikaela frowned, the highlighter shone brighter than his actual eye color, but it would have to do for now. Mikaela’s teacher would be suspicious if she got out her colored pencils from her bag, her hands would not allow her to be stealthy enough to pull it off.

Normally, Mikaela enjoyed Mr. Lupin’s tangent filled lectures, but lately she found herself unable to focus. Mikaela grasped the pink butterfly shaped locket hanging around her neck with her other hand, feeling soothing warmth spread through her chest easing her enough to bring her back to reality. Someone placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Mikaela glanced up; hazel eyes studied her with concern.

“Are you alright, Ms. Black?” Lupin asked,“You look pinkish.”

Mikaela noticed students leaving the classroom at a slow pace, she blinked, glancing at the clock which read, 11:50 AM. The class ended without her noticing it. Mikaela forced a smile while closing her notebook, her cheeks flushing seeing her teacher gaze at her drawing.

“I’m fine, Professor Lupin,” Mikaela uttered before widening her eyes, “Sorry. I mean, I’m fine, Mr. Lupin.”

_Get a hold of yourself. you just have to get through the next thirty minutes, and you will be fine._ Mikaela thought to herself with a sigh, rubbing her warm forehead with her hand, feeling her head pound. Mikaela smiled weakly; she didn’t want to worry him. Lupin frowned and tilted his head, studying his student. Remus heard her coughing several times in between noticing her staring out the window, during the lecture.

“Did I ever tell you that you sound like a former student of mine? He always said, ‘I’m fine’, every time I asked a similar question. So, I find it hard to believe you are fine, as you say.” Lupin said in a serious but calm tone, while bringing a chair beside her.

“You can tell me anything. I got plenty of time for one of my best students.” Lupin added. “Not to mention you just returned from hospital. I would be pleasantly surprised if your health returned to normal.”

Mikaela smiled weakly, “Don’t you have that conference thing overseas? I wouldn’t want to make you miss your flight.” Mikaela said.

Every few weeks, Lupin returns to his home country of London for a conference for teachers and health professionals. The conference was made up of the principal of his old boarding school, former school friends, and some of his old students from when he taught there for a year.

“I’m sure they won’t mind. It’s just a meeting with some of my old friends. I would rather make sure that my students are alright,” Lupin replied with a small smile. “Besides, Professor Prince will be there, so if you’re still sick I can tell him.”

Mikaela shook her head fighting back tears putting the notebook and highlighters back in her book bag before grabbing six items with shaky hands. Mikaela faked a smile again. Three letters, a small paperback book, a small pile of composition books wrapped in a rubber band and a medium-sized vanilla envelope lay on her desk. Lupin puzzledly glanced at her. 

“I thought you might like to read this while on your plane. It’s one of my favorites next to the Harry Potter series of course.” Mikaela spoke, giving her teacher a fresh copy of, The Call of the Wild by Jack London.

A silver wolf displayed on the front along with the title. Mikaela swallowed before placing nudging the composition books towards him and placing the envelope nearby.

“I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but I wasn’t sure what to do. Mom won’t tell me what’s wrong with me and I feel similar to that day. These are my medical files…”

“Mikaela…I can’t, as your teacher read your files. America is pretty strict about that. I could….”

“I know! I hoped you could give it to Professor Prince. He’s a scientist so there would be a loophole. I looked it up. I wanted to be able to help. This is a rare disease. If someone is suffering from it then he could come up with a cure to help them and they won’t be sick like I am.”

“That is noble of you but---”

“My mother. I’m aware!” 

Mikaela’s eyes misted over. “It’s too late for me. Mom won’t care that they’re missing. I swear sometimes she pretends to care. You were the only one that actually cared. You and Mr. Potter.” Mikaela sniffed, giving three letters to Lupin. saying, “One is for you, one is for Mr. Potter, and the last is…well, he isn’t real but…” Mikaela trailed off. “The notebooks are for Professor Prince. I tried to record everything I felt. Hopefully, he can read my handwriting.” 

Mikaela shook her head and started turning on her electric wheelchair. _I need to get out of here._ Concern grew on Lupin’s face, eyes scanning one note. Mikaela bolted to the classroom doorway before saying in a small, tired, “Please, if he’s out there, tell him I love him. Thanks for everything, Moony.”

Mikaela slipped into the crowd of students, she heard two of her friends call after her as she went the opposite way of them. _How could I forget to write them one?_ Mikaela asked herself with a sigh. _Probably for the best. They wouldn’t let me do what I need to do._ Mikaela noticed some students wearing Santa hats on their heads. Off-keyed renditions of Christmas songs screeched in her ears, increasing the potency of her migraine. Mikaela and her mom had already decorated the Yule tree out in the living room at their small home which distracted her momentary from the sadness she felt. They were not particularly religious, but they still celebrated Yule as part of the Wiccan tradition. That tree will be filled with presents underneath, but what she really wanted will never be there and her mom could never give her. 

Mikaela pauses her movements, glancing up at the announcement cork board. Students posted various posters about their missing pets around the area of Hibiscus Grove. There were a few advertisements for Christmas recitals, future classes for next semester---Mikaela didn’t plan to come back to school, so she glanced over most of them until she spotted an advertisement for one class, 

_Back by popular demand. The bi-monthly self-defense seminar will continue to be taught by guest speaker, Harry Potter. If interested, please sign up ASAP as spots are filling up fast._

Mikaela gripped the locket tighter. _It’s not him. You know this!_

Around the third month of her first year at Riverton High, a guest speaker came into their gymnasium during her P.E class. Mikaela remembered reading one of the Harry Potter books while periodically glancing up at her friends playing dodgeball. A rogue ball nearly collided with her but somehow it stopped and flew past her. A young man ran to her, for a moment she thought the person appeared from her book until their eyes met. Mikaela remembered her cheeks growing pink as he talked in an oddly familiar calm voice, and her eyes misted. Mikaela blamed the fear of the ball hitting her for causing the small sobs that erupted. The man wasn’t her Harry. Mr. Potter didn’t have glasses, a scar on his forehead, or even the dreamy emerald eyes---he had amber eyes. Harry Potter, the wizard, did not exist and he never would.

Mr. Potter and her eventually became friends, becoming a mentor to her. Mr. Potter and Lupin were easy to talk to. Mikaela could talk with them about almost everything. Everything except for her feelings for the Harry Potter character. 

Mikaela’s eyes drifted to a missing persons poster. _Mr. Potter’s wife._ Mikaela frowned, tilting her head in confusion, shaking her head. Mikaela read it:

_Mikaela Lynn Malfoy_

_DOB- March 29, 1980_

_Eye color: Dark green_

_Hair color: Golden Blond_

_Last seen getting off the train platform at King’s Cross Station…_

There were more but she heard her friends shout for her. Mikaela went to move her hand to the joystick but paused, blinking as the words on the page moved on their own, shifting around and connecting. The cold metal of the locket grew warm. The fluorescent lights above her flickered with a low hum, she jumped hearing the horn on her wheelchair go off on its own, the sound lingering until she turned it off. People stared at her, but her attention turned elsewhere. The text changed to, 

_Mikaela Lynn Potter_

_Kaela, stay where you are. I’m on my way. _

_-Harry_

Mikaela blinked again, the text returning to normal. Tears streamed down her face; she shook her head. _That was just a hallucination._

Mikaela slipped off without much notice except for Lupin trailing behind her. Remus cursed whoever muggle decided to make chairs move nearly as fast as a Nimbus 2000. The letter Mikaela Black wrote troubled the man who came to think of her as a daughter over the two years they knew each other. Remus spotted Mikaela’s two friends, Anna Richard and Gabriella Cortez, about to run after her.

“Mr. Lupin?” Anna asked. “Is Mikaela alright? We called out to her but just ignored us.”

“No, she’s not, Ms. Richard. I need you to go straight next door and tell the teacher to call the counselor. She might be in danger of herself.”

Anna’s eyes widened and she gave a slow nod before running off.

“I’ll call her mom. I have her phone on speed dial.” Gabriella said, while pulling out her flip phone.

“Don’t! Her mother would make things worse.” Remus replied.

“Mikaela!” Gabriella shouted, running after her friend.

Remus ran after Mikaela but made sure to keep a few paces from her, studying her movements, his hand keeping close to his invisible wand holster. 

*****************************************

Mikaela entered the bathroom, locking it behind her, and hurrying to the sink. Mikaela gazed into the mirror, taking off her glasses, deciding that she didn’t need them anymore. Sobs erupted from her, letting the tears fall undeterred down her powdered face staining the makeup she caked. Reddened eyes stared back at her. Mikaela reached up to nudge her pink headband to the edge of her head to make it fall off. If it wasn’t for her mom, her long brunette hair would have been a frizzy moppy mess, and she could care less. 

The hallucinations of Harry were getting worse, she saw him nearly every day while at school. There was always a fluttering in her chest when she saw him, those emerald eyes luring her. After a few months they started meeting under a secluded tree during lunch time after people started teasing her about talking to herself. Mikaela sent rebuttals to the classmates by describing him in detail, trying to hold his hand. Mikaela felt this strange electric vibration when near him, her heart would soar, and she felt comforted. When he wasn’t near, a wave of sadness and loneliness would consume her. When the waves hit, Harry appeared beside her, wrapping his arms around her like a ghostly blanket. Mikaela could never feel the warmth of his arms which would make tears fall from her eyes onto whatever homework she was working on at the time.

After a year she tried blocking the visions of Harry, telling herself that he wasn’t real, he was a book character, and nothing more of a fragment of her imagination. Mikaela tried for months, relying on meditation books to block it out, while wailing for Harry in the privacy of her bathroom. The attempt only resulted in debilitating headaches, violent nausea spells that often caused her sink to be filled with blood, and cold sweats that lasted days. Mikaela begged her mom once to take her to a hospital after she got the bright idea to look up possible reasons on why—a magnitude of different cancers, autoimmune diseases, a flare up in her TBI, and the least likely being demonic possession. Rissa refused and gave her more medicine. Mikaela even thought of talking to Lupin to see if they had the same mysterious disease.

Mikaela told her friends how sick she felt, including her attempts to block the hallucinations, while at home sick from a hard episode. They then decided to tell Lupin on her behalf. Mikaela remembered how gruff Lupin’s voice got when she told him over the phone that her mom wouldn’t take her to the hospital. Mikaela heard her mom yelling at him while going in and out of consciousness. 

There were sporadic blurry memories of being in a room with machines that beeps constantly, the place reeked of rubbing alcohol. Mikaela remembered people moving around her, seeing them through a heavy fog. Mikaela remembered Lupin sitting beside her alongside a woman with pink highlights in her hair. Mikaela also remembered the hallucinations growing worse, she saw Harry beside her bed, holding her hand and smiling down at her. When she gazed up at him, amber eyes turned vibrant green, a small scar appeared beneath the man’s bangs. The man talked with Lupin and the woman next to him as though they were in the same room. Mikaela didn’t remember anything more.

Lupin consulted with a skilled chemist friend of his back in London, named Professor Prince, after the hospital released her and she didn’t get better. Rissa didn’t tell her what the doctors said, and Lupin had no authority to be privy to information regarding her health. The consultation with his friend didn’t turn up anything since he couldn’t examine her. 

Mikaela used to be confused by his change of demeanor, not understanding the issue. It felt nice to have people looking out for her, but nobody could make her better. Not without a clear diagnosis from someone other than her mother. The only thing that calmed the symptoms was the strange liquid in the small bottles contained in the pink Hello Kitty box she brought from home. Someone put the bottles in her locker one day with a small note that said, 

_This has helped me over the years. Hopefully, it will help your anxiety. Best to take it before bed. Take one vital._

There was no signature, but she was desperate for relief. Whatever it was worked, making her able to sleep better at night. Mikaela used to wake up in the dead of night crying Harry’s name until she fell back asleep again. No one there to comfort her since her mom worked nightly. By the time 5:30 AM hit, she would be exhausted, the only thing motivating her to get up before was Lupin’s hot cocoa with European new age herbal medicine. Lupin had to be the sweetest teacher she had, which is what made it harder for her to do this. Mikaela wanted the pain to go away and the strange sickness that consumed her.

Mikaela opened the box, carefully uncorking the ten small vitals, her consciousness semi aware of the knocking on the door. With haste she poured them into her mouth. By the third one, her eyes started to droop, and she felt herself become numb, her vision starting to blur. A small smile spread across her lips seeing Harry appear behind her, walking towards her. Mikaela felt the familiar calming sensation while continuing to drink. Mikaela had surmised earlier that they were sleeping medication and she read that too much of that kind of drug would knock a person into a fatal slumber. That’s what she wanted. Trembling hands took the last vital and drank it with a forced swallow, her throat becoming numb. The hand gripping the vital lost its grasp sending it crashing onto the counter, shattering in pieces. 

“Harry.” Mikaela said weakly, her voice only managing a whisper.

“Mikaela, it’s Mr. Lupin. I know you’re sick and you are not sure who to turn to. Please don’t do this. I’ll take you to whatever hospital you need, your mother be damned at this point.” Remus said, rapting the door.

Gabriella gaped at the normally peaceful teacher. 

“What did her mom do?” Gabriella asked, while trying to open the door.

“Grrr! She locked the door!” 

Remus’s eyes darted up and down the empty hallway, searching for the counselor that was supposed to come.

“I see that. It’s what her mother didn’t do.” Remus said with a slight growl.

Remus stood in front of the girl’s bathroom with Gabriella. They heard a crash from inside. A small voice uttered something. Remus took another look down the hallway while Gabriella pounded on the door.

“Shite!” Remus cursed, turning to Gabriella.

“I need you to not tell anyone what I’m about to do and to not ask any questions. Just listen. Can you do that?” Remus spoke sternly.

Gabriella nodded, “Yes.”

Remus felt for the wand holster, bringing out his wand and pointed it at the door. Gabriella gaped and stared at him with wide eyes. A light thud sounded within the room.

“Alohomora!” Remus casted.

The lights flickered as the door creaks, swinging open to reveal Mikaela lying on the tile floor on her side. The wheelchair sat vacant, turning off and on by itself. Remus stormed into the room with Gabriella behind him. Remus kneeled beside the unconscious girl while Gabriella ran near the wheelchair, bending down to disengage it, letting out a relived sigh. 

“It shouldn’t go anywhere now. W-w-was that reacting to magic?” Gabriella asked in a whisper, eyeing her teacher.

“Ms. Cortez,” Lupin warned, giving Gabriella a pointed look.

“Sorry! No questions. Got it.” Gabriella quipped.

“I suppose I should answer that. Yes, it was interfering with the chair. I wasn’t thinking of that beforehand.” Remus responded, placing a hand against Mikaela’s chest. 

Gabriella walked over to the counter, she gasped observing the empty bottles scattered on it.

“Holy crap! She told us she wasn’t going to use these anymore.” Gabriella said, grabbing hold of one of the empty bottles. 

Gabriella kneeled beside her friend. Remus glanced up from the pale girl, eyeing the potion vital in Gabriella’s hand. The girl’s eyes watered.

“I-I-I have no idea what it is. Someone gave it to her for anxiety. Something to help her sleep. We told her not to take any more.” Gabriella rambled as Remus took it with his other hand. 

Gabriella stared at her friend’s still form watching her skin blanching even more. Mikaela’s breaths slowed; Remus couldn’t feel her heartbeat.

The two heard running footsteps that stopped close by followed by two others. The door to the building banged opened, and they heard another pair of footsteps. The clanking of high thigh boots sounded against the linoleum floor followed by smaller footsteps.

“Mikaela!” Rissa Riddle’s voice sounded.

Remus groaned. Gabriella stood up saying, “I’ll go get her.”

Remus nodded.

“I unhooked the wheelchair so magic shouldn’t interfere with it again. If it does just hit the green button on top.” Gabriella said before she exited the room.

A brunette woman sprinted down the hallway, boots clicking against the floor.

“Miss Riddle, Mikaela’s over here!” Gabriella called out.

Dark green eyes flicker over to her. Gabriella glanced over behind Mikaela’s mother seeing a dark-haired man fiddling with something on the announcement board. Gabriella sighed in relief thinking he could keep the peace between the mother and teacher. Gabriella approached him after telling Rissa where her daughter was.

“Mr. Potter, Mikaela is….” The man turns his head towards her, and Gabriella blinked, losing her train of thought.

The man in front of her had bright green eyes instead of amber, he wore black-rimmed glasses, and there was a lightning bolt scar peeking out beneath black bangs. The man held a wand in his right hand. Gabriella hardly heard Lupin’s voice above her raging thoughts.

_That’s not……I…how? I’m not getting whatever Mikaela got, am I? Either that or I’m going nuts with worry._

Gabriella heard the man ask something, but she stared gaping like a fish. _Did I accidently take that stuff and I’m hallucinating?_

Lupin’s voice interrupted her musings, “Miss Riddle, she tried to harm herself, she needs to see someone. I can recommend someone that will come to the house.”

Rissa came out of the bathroom carrying a limp Mikaela. The man’s eyes widened, and he ran past Gabriella. Gabriella turned.

“Nonsense, she’s just tired. She’ll be….” Rissa trailed off; her eyes stared wide at the man before running off with Mikaela.

“Wait, I’ll help you to your car.” The man said in a familiar voice before following the two outside. Lupin followed as well.

They heard Lupin raise his voice, trailing behind Rissa as he went out the building. “Just tired?! Really? I suppose she is. She’s tired of being sick and thinking her mother doesn’t care. If you cared, you would have had her tested for what is wrong with her and share that information with her. I would have thought that after nearly losing her once, you would have plucked up some sense and done more. If Teddy was that sick, I would have done everything.”

Rissa glared at Lupin, narrowing her eyes.

“Why does her health matter to you? You have hundreds of students. Why does she matter?” Rissa spoke.

“I care for all my students. They all matter to me. Especially the ones that can’t defend themselves from abuse.” Lupin said, glaring back at the woman.

Anna came up behind Gabriella, finding her friend gawking at Mr. Potter, frozen to the spot. Anna scoffed and smirked.

“This is hardly the time to gawk at Potter’s hot body, Brie.” Anna spoke.

“When did he get glasses, and those boots?”

Anna rambled on but Gabriella stared ahead.

“Did you see his eyes? They were green.” Gabriella remarked. 

Anna giggled. “Calm down Brie. I think the heat got to you. They were still that chocolate brown color.”

Gabriella blinked a couple of times watching Lupin and Mr. Potter escort Rissa out of the building. “No. It didn’t. The light must have reflected weird off something. I dunno.” Gabriella shrugged. 

“What happened to Mikaela?” Anna asked. “Lupin looked weirded out. What did he mean by, ‘She might be in danger of herself’?” 

Gabriella didn’t answer, instead she followed the four out with Anna trailing behind her. “Gabriella? Wait!” Anna shouted, catching up to her friend.

Anna slowed down, stopping beside Gabriella. Light sprinkles of cold rain drop rained on them. Anna shivered, sticking her hands into her coat pockets. Anna furrowed her eyebrows, hearing Rissa mumble something while getting into the driver’s seat of the silver mini van parked near the curb. Mikaela slouched in the back seat bundled in a lion print fleece blanket They noticed Mr. Potter, examining the locket around Mikaela’s neck, touching the butterfly.

“Kaela?” he whispered, gazing up at the pale unconscious girl, his eyes lingering on her face.

Lupin came beside Anna and Gabriella. “I’m going to head up to the office to figure out what is taking the counselor so long.” Lupin said.

The engine of the van sounded along with a car door shutting close.

“Is she alright?” Gabriella asked Lupin,

Lupin sighed, watching the van drive off.

“She’s far from it. If the counselor doesn’t help, I am going to contact a friend of mind. She works with children nearby and might be able to help. If that doesn’t work, I’ll take her to a doctor in London.” Lupin said.

“Her mom probably won’t let you do that.” Anna said.

“Probably not.” Lupin replied, “However, I am willing to help her in any way.”

Lupin walked towards the administration building after making sure the two girls were okay. Gabriella stared ahead, watching Mr. Potter, he muttered something that she couldn’t understand. He stepped off the curb and stood swaying slightly in the spot where the van sat moments before. His shoulders trembled, he brought his arms around his middle, walking straight ahead. Gabriella and Anna glanced at each other; Anna shrugged. 

“Is he okay?” Anna mouthed to Gabriella.

“I’m not sure,” Gabriella whispered, shaking her head. 

“Better make sure. He’s acting strange” Anna replied before following him at a slow pace. Gabriella followed.

Anna opened her mouth to say something to him when he pivoted on his heels, a loud crack sounded before the man disappeared from the spot. Anna let out a cry, tripping over herself and falling on her butt. Sharp alarms rang out. Behind them, the lights from the school flickered a few seconds before staying on. Gabriella gaped, standing still while Anna’s wide eyes darted around, looking for the guest teacher.

“D-d-did he just. I-I-I m-m-mean. How?!” Anna stammered.

Gabriella closed her mouth; she froze to the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to apologize for taking so long with uploading. I kept going back and adding things. I feel happy with the results. I want to thank my wonderful beta reader abwetherbee on Wattpad. She is amazing! I want to thank the people from the Discord Server ##hpfanfiction and the server Dark Lord Potter for helping me improve my writing skills. I also wanted to thank, vaxayy| Avaxius, from the ##hpfanfiction, who helped me rewrite a portion of this. I am placing a trigger warning for torture for this chapter and the next.

A dark-haired man Apparated with a crack in front of a large black iron gate. Harry Potter held his arms tightly around himself; amber eyes gazed up at the spacious sprawling mansion ahead. The warm hues of the sun setting blanketed the mansion in a warm tint, mixing in with the cool hues of winter. The gate opened by itself with a creak when he approached it. Harry trudged through the snow that invaded the walkway. Dragonhide boots provided Harry with enough of a sturdy footing to remain balanced without having to melt the snow with magic. As the gate closed behind him, his eyes turned bright green and a lightning bolt shape scar appeared on his forehead. 

Harry heard a girl crying in his mind, he stopped walking. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Harry’s eyes misted over, continuing his way up the cobblestone walkway. The girl’s cries grew louder. Harry held himself tighter, hurrying up Potter Mansion’s front steps. Ahead oak double doors opened, revealing a tall man with wavy shoulder length black hair, and concerned grey eyes. 

“Harry, what’s wrong? You ran out like a bat out of Azkaban,” the man asked.

Harry slinked past the man, not answering the question, his mind still racing. _It isn’t her. Mikaela Black isn’t your Mikaela._ _But the charm on the poster worked. Mikaela was there._ The girl wailed, he gasped, a sharp throb spread through his temples. Harry clutched the sides of his head with a hiss. Close by, he could hear the concerned voice of his godfather, Sirius Black, asking him something. Harry heard Mikaela Malfoy’s soul crying in agony for him. _Kaela?_

“I’m fine.” Harry gritted out, shuffling to the staircase while rubbing his head. 

Harry held onto the railing with a tight grip, feeling a bit queasy. He went up five flights of stairs, taking the steps slower with each flight. The fifth floor held the Potter library, her favorite room in his house. Harry shivered; a freezing blast of air reached him, the floor creaking underneath his feet. The dull light of the sun shone through the iron window at the end of the hallway. Lights flickered automatically on. Large bookshelves filled with books, lined the walls. In the back of the room, a lit fireplace roared to life, filling the room with a warm glow. Papers piled in an organized matter on top of the desk in front of the fireplace. On the top right corner, a bottle of ink with the quill still dipped in it sat. 

An owl with snow colored feathers hooted, turning Harry’s attention away from his thoughts and to the owl perched on the chair behind the desk. Harry gave the owl a small smile. 

“Hey, girl. What are you doing up here?” Harry spoke, walking towards the owl. It tilted its head, silently questioning him before nipping the hand that reached to pet her. Harry pulled his hand back, “Hedwig! What was that for?”

Hedwig screeched at him, ruffling her feathers, and looked away from him, not meeting his eyes. Harry clutched his head again and sat down in the chair. The sharp throb returned with the anguish cries from Mikaela. Hedwig hooted softly, preening his hair, undeterred by the soft sniffles from her master. Harry took his glasses off and put them down before pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to push away the coming migraine. 

“I keep hearing her cries. I thought for sure…”

His shoulders shook, sobs erupted from him. Harry shivered despite his back towards the fireplace. Harry opened one of the drawers of the desk, rummaging through it until his hands grasped an enormous size file folder with parts of parchment sticking out from it. He placed it on the desk, his gaze tracing the blurred letters that read, “Mikaela”. Harry rubbed his eyes, finding tears streaming down his face. Harry trailed his fingers over the letters, holding the folder tightly in his trembling hands. For a moment he paused, listening to the girl’s cries and the fireplace crackling. Harry opened the folder revealing several articles of newspaper clippings organized by date, the latest dated this last June from the Daily Prophet.

** _June 6, 1999_ **

** _Special Report: Malfoy Family still in Shambles; Potter vows to find lost Malfoy Heiress_ **

** _Written by Rita Skeeter Freelance Reporter _ **

_The esteemed Hogwarts governor, Lucius Malfoy, continues to mourn over the disappearance of his daughter, Mikaela, taken two years ago today from the very school where our children are supposed to be safe. This coming after a series of questionable events happening under the reign of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that you, my dear readers, may remember from my past reports including another incident involving Mikaela Malfoy(Pictured on page six, age 17). Three years ago, you may remember the absurd claims that the youngest Malfoy, Draco, tried to kill his sister, after an argument. As a reporter, I am fully skeptical and have yet seen concrete evidence of such claims even with the addition of memory from the famed Harry Potter from the event in question. You and I both know; memories can be altered. I have no doubt that Dumbledore, seeing the Boy-Who-Lived potentially responsible for a heinous crime, manipulated the memories surrounding the event. _

_According to my sources, at the time of her disappearance, Miss. Malfoy was courted by Potter and seen with him hours before she was discovered missing. Unfortunately, I have been unable to snag a full interview with him, but he did vow to find the lost Malfoy… _

Harry flipped over the page, ignoring the rest of the article. Harry trailed his finger over Mikaela’s picture, a butterfly bobby pin held back one side of her wavy blond hair while a crescent moon bobby pin held back the other side. The flashing of the camera reflected in the glasses of her red rectangular glasses, igniting a spark in her dark green eyes. A huge grin spread across her face. 

Underneath the picture it read, _Mikaela Lynn Malfoy- picture taken by Bozo Adams, June 1st, 1997 official graduation photo. _Sparse tears fell onto the page, Harry’s eyes landing on the butterfly locket hanging around her neck. After the resurrection of Lord Voldemort in their 4th year, Harry became fearful that Voldemort could come after Mikaela because of her relationship with him. Visions of Voldemort murdering, torturing, and maiming people plagued Harry during the following year, scaring Harry to the point where he started research on something that could protect Mikaela from afar,

*****************

Harry intertwined his fingers with Mikaela’s, the blond resting her head against his shoulder. Harry heard sniffling from her, so he wrapped an arm tighter around her waist. They sat together at the dining table along with a sea of people with ginger hair. Hermione Granger sat on Harry’s right with Ron who stared with a blank expression at the wall. One of the twins talked to Ginny in hushed tones a few seats away.

“He’s going to be alright. I reckon the Aurors got to him in time,” Harry whispered to Mikaela.

_Hopefully, I told Professor Dumbledore in time. _

_This is my fault._ Harry thought, staring at the dark entry way of the dining room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Heavy footsteps paced in the other room; Harry presumed they belonged to Bill. The only lights in the room came from a lit candle in the middle of the table and the few oil lamps adorning the walls.

“Molly’s been there for ages it seems.” Mikaela whispered back; her voice wobbled.

Harry gave her hand a soft squeeze, he opened his mouth to say something but faltered. Harry glanced at the forlorn faces at the table, he could only imagine what Mrs. Weasley must be feeling. Sirius sat at the head of the table, holding a goblet of what Harry presumed was firewhisky or strong tea, with both hands. Time seemed to slow here since they arrived in a hurry after Harry informed Dumbledore of the vision, he had of Nagini attacking Arthur Weasley. Harry had no clue what time they got there. The grandfather clock down the hall struck six times since.

After about the eight time, Harry heard movement in the entry way along with Bill talking with someone. Heads turn towards the doorway upon hearing Mrs. Weasley’s whispers. 

“Oh, hello dears.” Mrs. Weasley said, looking with misty eyes at the crowded table.

“Mum!” Ginny sprung from her chair along with the twins, and other Weasleys, hugging the Weasley matriarch. 

Harry greeted her, soon caught in an embrace. “You have no idea how thankful I am. Arthur is expected to make a full recovery,” Mrs. Weasley whispered. 

Harry gave her a small smile and a short nod. Mrs. Weasley held her arms out to Mikaela who shuffled to her, embracing the woman who had been like a mother to her. 

“How’s dad? Is he going to be alright?” Ron asked, shuffling behind Mikaela with Hermione in tow.

“The healer said he is one stubborn man. Not about to let a snake bite take him down. He will make a full recovery. We are expected to visit today.” Mrs. Weasley announced. 

“Even you three.” Mrs. Weasley gave a pointed look at Harry, Hermione, and Mikaela. Mikaela opened her mouth to say something, but the woman interrupted,

“I already had a word with Professor Snape. You can come along if you want. Arthur would be happy to see you.” Mikaela beamed nodding feverously.

“I do!” 

“That settles that, then. I want you lot be ready in five minutes.” Mrs. Weasley told the group before they dispersed, going in different directions.

Mikaela followed Ginny and Hermione out of the room. Harry interlaced his hand together with Mikaela’s. Mikaela turned to him; her eyes still misted over but she still smiled at him.

“Stay here. I have something for you.” Harry whispered.

“Really?”

Harry nodded, he smiled.

“Yeah, really. It’s in Ron and my room.” Harry said.

Harry made his way close to the staircase, Mikaela followed.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Harry walked up the creaky steps, a hand firmly on the railing, before walking down a poorly lit hallway. He turned into the room which he shared with Ron. Harry shuffled over to his side of the room, being mindful of the piles of Ron’s clothes and random pieces of parchment paper. 

Harry pulled out his Hogwarts trunk from under the bed, bending down to lift the lid open. It didn’t take long for him to find what he wanted, he purposely set the pink rectangular box on top of his things. He grabbed it and pushed the trunk back under the bed.

“What’s that?” Ron asked while putting on a different outfit from earlier.

“Christmas present. I wanted to give Mikaela’s hers before we leave in case Snape changes his mind.” Harry said, glancing up at his best friend.

“I wouldn’t put it past that git.” Ron muttered as Harry neared the door.

Harry made a sound of agreement while walking out the door. Harry descended back down the stairs. He expected her to stay where he left her, but she wasn’t. Harry saw her blonde locks over by her cousin, Sirius, who gestured towards him. Mikaela turned her head to see what Sirius pointed at, she smiled upon seeing him and walked to him.

“Sorry! I got distracted,” Mikaela said.

“It’s alright.” Harry replied.

Harry turned his attention to Sirius.

“Would you mind if we borrow the room for a moment, Sirius?” Harry asked.

Sirius stood up, smiling wryly, the goblet still in his hand. 

“Oh right, privacy. Pay me no mind, I’ll check up on Molly,” Sirius remarked with a smirk.

Harry interlaced his hand with hers again, his other held her present behind his back. After Sirius left, Harry and Mikaela walked into the dining room together. Harry studied the room for a moment making sure they were truly alone.

“Is it really that much of a secret?” Mikaela asked, looking up at him.

“Part of it,” Harry replied.

Harry pulled the present from behind his back, bringing it out to show her, and said, “I know how much you like butterflies so, I thought you might like this.”

Harry stood beside her watching her eyes light up when she opened it. A pink butterfly shaped locket lay in the cushioned form. 

“Harry! I love it!” Mikaela exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

Harry chuckled lightly, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“Can I wear it right now?” Mikaela asked.

“Of course.”

Harry gingerly took the locket out of the box. He stepped behind her, draping the locket around her neck. The butterfly part lay in the center of her breasts. As he fashioned the silver chain, Harry heard her gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, concern filled his voice.

For the past few months, Harry worked on a way to protect her from afar. He wasn’t quite sure the effects of the charm he embedded in the locket. Harry stepped back in front of her. A small smile spread on her relaxed face. Harry relaxed, seeing her smile.

“It feels…warm. It feels like,” Mikaela spoke, looking up at him, “It’s hard to explain.”

Harry kissed her forehead. Mikaela hummed.

“Like that?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Mikaela replied.

“What is it?”

“Professor Flitwick helped with it. Apparently, mum was one of his best students in his class so he could hardly contain himself when I asked for help.”

“So, it’s a charm?” Mikaela asked him, her eyes lit up more.

Harry studied the room again before focusing on her. He set the box down on the table and took both of her hands in his. Harry wanted to tell her about the research he found but they were running out of time.

“I embedded some of our soul bond into it. My part of it,” Harry said. 

“After Vold…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back, I thought you might be in danger. Especially with your parents with him. I don’t want to see you hurt or worse.” Harry brought her in for a tight embrace.

“I charmed it to have only you or I be able to take it off unless there’s an emergency and you trust another person to do so.”

“I love it! I love you.” Mikaela said. 

*****************

Remus got Harry a job as a self-defense instructor at Riverton High, so he had something to look forward to twice a month. Harry loved teaching the students, bringing back memories of the DA in a way. Though, he wondered if Mikaela knew what he taught if she would be here right now. He stopped the negative thoughts and tried to do what was in his control. Harry put up missing person’s posters wherever he went, enchanting them to react to the locket if it got close. The poster was activated in that school.

It turned out to be nothing except for a sick looking Mikaela Black. Harry didn’t know what happened, but he helped her mother by carrying the girl in his arms. While Remus argued with Rissa Riddle, Harry settled the girl in the car and wrapped a blanket around her. That is when he noticed the locket around her neck. 

_It’s not her. She’s not Mikaela. That’s not the same locket and you know it._ Harry thought, wiping the fresh tears streaming down his face. _Mikaela Black is just a muggle teen. She’s not her._

“I thought…I found her.” Harry whispered to Hedwig, “Have I gone mad?”

Harry placed his head in his hands, his sobs turned to cries.

****************

Mikaela Black opened her eyes wide; a series of loud cracks that sounded close by, jerked her awake. Darkness met her for a few minutes before the light from her alarm clock turned on. She stared at the ceiling listening to the soft hums from her ceiling fan reached her ears. Mikaela moaned; she felt her head throbbed and swim as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She moaned rubbing her forehead with one hand, the other held a white stuffed kitty.

With a few blinks she found herself facing her Little Mermaid alarm clock on the side table. The red numbers on the LCD screen blur together into one flashing blurry mosaic. Mikaela blinked to clear her blurry vision. She squinted to read the clock better, the red blur decreasing enough for her to see 3:05 A.M on it. Her glasses sat folded neatly beside the clock along with her cell phone.

_What happened?_

Mikaela remembered talking to Mr. Lupin before going to the girl’s bathroom, she frowned. 

_Why was I in the bathroom? I don’t remember._

Piles of stuffed animals sat on a metal shelf near her twin bed whose side pressed against the violet wall. Below the metal shelf a Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie poster hung with thumbtacks on four corners.

Mikaela heard the gate her house property squeak open. She gazed between the cracks of the wood textured window blinds, covering the window behind the bed.

_Mom shouldn’t be home for another few hours._

A few seconds later she gasped, hearing a woman yell something she didn’t understand. A piercing green light shot up into the night sky, illuminating her room in an eerie glow.

_Wait. What is that? New Year’s is not even here yet._

Mikaela braced herself, expecting to hear the booms of a firework. None came. The ceiling fan turned off and turned back on. She heard sound coming from the living room TV blaring for a few seconds before the house grew still.

Mikaela heard a low growl emitting from the backyard. Mikaela’s stomach fell, her heart quickened and for a few seconds she forgot to breathe. 

Before she could figure out what had occurred, Mikaela heard heavy wood grinding against hard metal.

It was the sound of the front door opening.

Unconsciously holding her breath, she stared with wide eyes at her unlockable bedroom door, which now looked very insecure - it surely wouldn't stop whoever was on the other side of it.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

_Mom usually wore high black shoes and black robes, with a green petticoat underneath it_, Mikaela thought, fearfully staring at the door while holding her stuff animal close to her chest. Mikaela heard voices in the living room accompanied by glass shattering and something thudding. A woman muttered something while a man shushed her harshly. Someone came in the house. The footsteps continued.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Mikaela would hear her mom’s robes swishing and her heels clinking against the tile floor, before the door to her room would open and she would awake in time for school.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

The footsteps sounding out from beyond her door were ominously heavier, hitting the floor at a slower pace and getting closer with every second.

Mikaela felt her breathing speed up, and her palms suddenly felt incredibly clammy.

Just as she began to consider calling out to whoever was in the house with her, the door opened violently, slamming against the wall with a huge bang.

She screamed, pulling the covers over her head. Through them she watched a pale man with red eyes crimson eyes and slits for eyelids enter the room. Two others strode in, their long black robes billowing behind them. One man had long blonde hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. The woman in the group had long frizzy black hair, and coal eyes. The black corset she wore seemed to force her to have an hour-glass figure. Mikaela tighten her grip on her stuffed animal seeing the woman glance over where she lay.

The red-eyed man walked towards her; his feet seem to glide. Mikaela shrank deeper under the covers as he aimed a stick object at her, the crimson eyes glaring in her direction.

_Who are these people?_ _ They look familiar._

She squeaked, trying to hold onto the covers which pulled down off her face on their own. Mikaela brought her hands up, covering her face upon seeing a wand in front of it. Mikaela heard the man laugh, she flinched and brought her hands closer to herself and squeezed her eyes.

“Not even a second and you are already cowering in my presence.” The man said.

Mikaela detected a strong British accent in his ice-cold voice.

_Not real. Not real. Not real._ Mikaela chanted in her head as she lowered her hands.

Mikaela never had a nightmare before, but she supposed there was a first time for everything. Piercing crimson eyes met her widen ones. The man’s cheeks were sunken in with little definition, lips thinned into a wide smile—baring sharp teeth that reminded her of a snake and she imagined his tongue would slither out like one.

Frozen with fear, Mikaela didn’t notice the blonde sauntering to her bedside and narrowing his eyes. The bottom of his walking stick made a soft thump on the carpet with his strides

"My Lord, I think you were misled,” The man reaches into the cane he grasps, with a flourish he pulls something out of it. The man reached over and trailed something sharp from her temple to her throat. She whimpered. “This girl does not look like Mikaela at all," The blonde man said.

Mikaela stared at him wide eyed. The other man smirked striding over to the blonde man.

“You question me, Lucius?” The other man asked.

“Of course not, My Lord. Pardon my assumptions, but I don’t see any resemblance.” Lucius responded.

The red-eyed man whispered something to Lucius she couldn’t hear.

“Mikaela Black, I presume?” the red-eyed man asked.

"How do you know my name?" Mikaela asked in a small voice, staring at the red-eyed man.

“Voldemort?!” Mikaela spoke, her eyes growing larger.

A smirk spread on his face.

“How dare you speak his name!” the crazed woman bellowed, jumping on top of Mikaela. Mikaela shrieked and cried as a stick thing shoved against her throat.

The man now called Voldemort glared at her.

“That is Lord Voldemort to you, Black!” Voldemort said.

Mikaela's eyes widened; her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She whimpered and started crying, "I-I-I thought! I…" 

The woman's eyes were wild. They were only a few inches from Mikaela. They were dark and cold as coal. She tried to kick but her legs were stuck under the covers, pinned down by the woman’s body. 

Mikaela heard a sudden crack noise. The crazy woman looked up; her wand never leaving Mikaela’s face. A young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin appeared. He wore a dashing black suit with matching black shoes. Mikaela looked up at the man, a wand in his hand. He glanced at her with a blank look on his face before turning his attention to the three.

"Let her go!" he yelled, aiming his wand at the three.

The woman hissed and jumped off the bed, not before kneeing Mikaela’s side. Mikaela winced, feeling a jolt of pain vibrate through it. 

"Traitor! How dare you go against the Dark Lord!" the woman yelled, aiming her wand at the young blonde.

"Bellatrix!" the man with red eyes barked before the woman stepped back, her head in a low bow.

Mikaela cried hugging her stuffed kitty tightly, tears streamed down her face. The younger blonde-haired man glanced at her; wand still raised.

“Mikaela, run! Now!” Draco yelled, meeting her eyes.

Mikaela’s eyes darted, looking for her wheelchair but saw it nowhere. Mikaela’s heart pounded, she stared at him, unsure of what to do. Her mom and her had a plan if someone broke into the house. If they were together, they would hide in Mikaela’s closet until help arrived. If alone, she was supposed to phone a neighbor for help or the police. None of the plans accounted for three people with wands including the young blonde facing them. 

"So nice to see you joining us, Draco. Have you come to watch your sister die?" Voldemort spoke in a bitter tone.

Draco took several steps back, walking towards Mikaela’s bed.

"Mother and I never supported your ways. We brought her into hiding so she would never be harmed by you or anybody else. I never wanted to be a death eater and only joined to protect them." Draco spoke, clenching his wand tighter.

“I won’t let you harm her.” Flicking his wrist, the covers moved off her the rest of the way by an invisible force.

The lights flickered above. Mikaela squeaked when a sudden wave of cold hit her; she clutched the stuffed animal close to her. 

"Don't be scared. I'm taking you to an acquaintance of mine, but we have to go," he said in a harsh whisper, glancing at her.

With another flick of his wand a long warm robe appeared on her. 

Mikaela moved herself as quick as she could to the edge of the bed. Mikaela’s legs dangled over the edge, they spasmed like usual. Mikaela tried to push up with her forearms, this just made her inch closer off the edge. 

"I find myself disappointed in you. Here I thought you were better than that,” Lucius growled. 

“Better? Says the man that abandoned his family for power, glory, and the good graces of this bastard,” Draco spat, sending a pointed glare at Voldemort.

Bellatrix was aghast, her eyes widened before narrowing into an intense glare. A feral growl emitted from her. Lucius sneered, aiming his wand at Draco.

"You should know by now what I do to unworthy people." Voldemort said, raising his wand. 

At that moment, gravity took hold of Mikaela and she tumbled off the bed. Mikaela yelped, gripping the edge of the bed.

Mikaela’s eyes grew wide when a thought came to mind, _I can’t walk! Why can’t I walk? This is a dream. _

The traumatic brain injury she had gave her similar ailments to Cerebral Palsy, though her doctors diagnosed her with it anyway and said that they needed to study the uniqueness of her condition. The symptoms were the same, muscle spasms, tightness of limbs, and numbness. It was bad enough that she couldn’t walk but she could still talk albeit a bit harder to understand sometimes. The condition though never affected her during a dream. 

Mikaela’s mind fell down to earth with a loud bellow of, “Crucio!”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red light zoom at her. Someone grabbed her roughly around the waist, their thin body pressed against her. A bone-chilling scream penetrated her senses interrupting her short scream. Mikaela felt the person against her writhing and heard him gasping. The arms around her tightened. Mikaela’s small frame trembled too along with her bottom lip which quivered. Cries erupted from her. Mikaela’s mind scrambled trying to find a logical explanation while willing herself to wake up. Mikaela’s head rested against the mattress. Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy were in her room. Someone she couldn’t recognize shielded her from the torture curse and now held her. It didn’t make sense to her. She didn’t have the time to think about it, footsteps sounded.

"Shhh…calm down," the person gritted out between his strangled cries.

“D-D-Draco M-Malfoy?” Mikaela spoke.

Draco let out a choked sob. “Y-y-yeah. Don’t be scared of me. I need you to stand up. I don’t think I can hold you up.” Mikaela heard his voice crack and strain. 

Mikaela puzzled at how nice his voice sounded even with the pain.

“I can’t,” Mikaela whined, trying to put pressure on her feet, her legs spasmed and sharp pains spread down them.

“Why?”

“I thought I could since this was a dream…the disability usually disappears in dreams. I can’t. I’m scared,” Mikaela rambled on. “It’s physical, I can’t walk or run, or---”

Mikaela’s ramblings were cut short by Draco’s grip faltering. Mikaela collapsed with a cry feeling her ankle twist as she fell to the floor, landing sideways facing a writhing Draco. She leaned with her full weight against the side of the bed. Draco’s sobs turned into screams again and Mikaela watched him collapse to his knees with fingernails digging into the mattress, trying to hold himself up. Mikaela cried, watching with widened eyes Voldemort torturing the man trying to rescue her. 

_Don’t be scared, Mikaela. This is just a nightmare._

On the bed, a wand lay vacant. Mikaela reached for it, willing her tight fingers to stretch out enough to grab part of it. 

_Grab it! Come on, this is just a dream. You can fight him._ Mikaela told herself, gritting her teeth and ignoring the sharp pains in her fingers.

“Mika. Don’t.” Draco said in a hoarse whisper.

Mikaela froze, staring into Draco’s face. Pain etched in it with sweat pouring down it. The nickname sounded familiar. Mikaela dispelled the thought creeping in her head.

_This is a dream. Draco Malfoy isn’t real so Dragon can’t be him._ Mikaela grabbed hold of the wand.

Bellatrix glanced at Mikaela, tilting her head, and cackled. Mikaela raised the wand, using her other hand to support herself against the bed. Bellatrix let out a snort. 

Mikaela aimed the wand at Voldemort who cackled, “I must admit I didn’t think you would go against me,” Voldemort drawled, canceling the curse on Draco, and shifting his attention towards her. 

Draco dropped to his hands and knees, gasping for air, looking up at Mikaela. 

Mikaela flicked her wrist and waved her arm.

“Stupefy!” Mikaela shouted.

She expected sparks to come out of the wand. None came. Mikaela’s eyes widened.

_Is it my pronunciation? _

She tried again, focusing on forming the words better.

“Stupefy!” nothing happens.

Voldemort stared at her with a smirk, aiming his wand at her. Bellatrix said something to Lucius before doubling over laughing. Bellatrix cackles sent a shiver down her spine. Mikaela swallowed.

“Stup—"

“Crucio!” Voldemort cast.

The same red light from before bolted from Voldemort’s wand, hitting her in the chest. Mikaela’s body fell back in a writhing heap, fiery pain spread shocked through her. The wand she held dropped with a small thud. She felt as though multiple fiery knives were stabbing her while also burning her alive. Mikaela’s hands clenched up tight, her fingernails dug into her palms and her legs spasmed uncontrollably. Blood pounded in her ears. Draco said something, but she couldn’t hear over the ear-piercing screams nearby.

The pain only lasted a minute more, but it felt like hours to Mikaela who thrashed on the ground. Soon, the red glow dissipated, plunging the room back into the green glow. Mikaela flopped to her side; her chest heaved with hitched sobs. Spasms took their hold on her. Mikaela’s small cries filled the room. Sweat poured down her face, plastering her bangs to her forehead.

Draco lunged forward, scrabbling to her side.

“Mika!” 

Draco kneel beside her trembling body, touching her hand and took a quick glance into her pinched face. He grasped her shoulders, tugging her upper body up to make enough space to bring his arm around her. He moved her into his lap once wrapping his other arm around both her legs.

Mikaela cried into his chest while clinging on to him like a lifeline.

_It hurts so bad! Why?_

“Make it stop! Please, make it stop. It hurts,” Mikaela cried, “Mommy! L-Lupin! Ana! Brie!”

The aftershocks from the curse pulsed through her.

Draco tried to comfort her with his still trembling arms embracing her, the girl trembled against him. Her breathing labored so much that she gasped for air. He felt her muscles twitch, though he couldn’t be sure. So much hate fueled both curses’ strength that he lost the feeling in his hands.

Draco stood up with Mikaela in his arms, moving hers around his neck. He staggered with the additional weight and the curse draining some of his strength.

_I need to get her to Potter._ Draco thought 

Draco stood frozen to the spot, leaning against the bookshelf behind him. The space between the bookshelf and Voldemort lent no room to Apparate.

_Shite!_

He occludes his mind, watching Voldemort raise his wand aiming it at them. Father seemed paler than usual; his knuckles white from gripping his cane and he stood defiant. Aunt Bellatrix glared at Draco, narrowing her eyes. Draco glanced at the girl in his arms.

"Call out to Harry." Draco said in a whisper that only Mikaela could hear, gripping her tighter while hearing Voldemort's footsteps.

"I love you. Mother too," he added, kissing her forehead, slipping something inside of her robe pocket and cradle her head. 

“D-D-Dra--co?” Mikaela whimpered.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

Mikaela's eyes widened watching green light burst from the wand and head straight towards them. The room glowed a brighter green. It blinded her for a few seconds. At the last second, Draco spun around. Draco's grasp suddenly weakened. Mikaela fell into the bookshelf banging the back of her head against it, Books fell beside her from the impact of her head hitting it. Her body slid down; cries exploded from her when bolts of pain shot down her back when her butt hit the ground. 

The blinding light died down. Mikaela flung open her eyes wide, her heart fell to her stomach watching Bellatrix stalk towards her. Mikaela felt something light pinning her legs down. Her eyes darted, trying to find her phone whilst she tried to push whatever pinned her down off with her arms. She silently cursed, but the object didn’t budge. Her hand brushed against something soft and silky with a blondish white coloring.

Mikaela didn’t think much of it, spotting her phone lying on the ground beside the bedside table and grabbed it with one trembling hand. She brought it closer to her.

_Please work! Please!_

With Bellatrix still stalking towards her, Mikaela pressed the first button and brought up close to her ear.

_Please work._ Mikaela chanted in her head. Mikaela heard a dial tone

“Help! Remus! Voldemort’s in my house!” Mikaela cried once she heard a person pick up; tears streamed down her face. 

Mikaela didn’t care if she sounded crazy to her teacher. Mikaela heard static on the other end, but she heard the concern voice of Remus Lupin,

“I’ll help you, stay with me. Where is he? Is anyone else there?”

Mikaela felt relieved, but that was short lived. She cried hysterically, seeing with widen eyes Bellatrix the crouch next to her while cackling. A shiver went down Mikaela’s spine.

The phone static again. The sound of Mr. Lupin calling out her name knocked her out of her fright. She heard him yell,

“Tonks, get the MACUSA on the Floo network!”

Mikaela heard a small boy say, “Daddy?”

“How sweet, dying for his sister. How noble,” Bellatrix said shoving the object off to the side with a small thud.

Mikaela glanced over, her eyes widening in terror meet glossy blue eyes and cried out. Draco’s skin became paler than before. He was motionless. Mikaela shook him as much as she could to wake him.

"D-D-Draco!" she yelled while shaking him with her free arm.

She hardly knew what was going on. In her other dreams she was not able to control her actions or her thoughts; at this very moment she could do both. Nobody had died in them either. 

_Who are you people? This can't be real._ She thought, fear sweeping through her.

"Draco!" she shook him again.

“Draco, please wake up. Please!” Mikaela cried.

“They killed Draco… K-killing curse.” Mikaela said.

“Mikaela? Stay with me. I’ll get you help. Alright?” Mr. Lupin said.

"Be quiet, you brat!" Bellatrix yelled, whipping out her wand and aiming it directly at Mikaela’s heart. 

Mikaela whimpered.

"Don't! I'm not the one you think I am! Put your wand down," Mikaela pleaded, covering her face with both hands.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. They were three horrific Harry Potter characters and they were real. She written off how scary they were. That was a big mistake

Bellatrix didn't listen to her pleads, instead she cackled, showing her rotten teeth, “I don’t think I will. I know exactly who you are, missy.

Crucio!”

Mikaela’s breath hitched, back arching up. The phone flung out of her hand, bouncing against the carpet before landing under the bed. A scream ripped through her throat once again, the feeling of thousands of fiery knives stabbing her returned. Blinding hot pain coursed through her entire body, she could feel nothing else for what felt like forever. Mikaela fell to her side, writhing against Draco.

“P-P-Please! St-op! It hurts!” Mikaela screamed, her voice growing hoarse. 

She gasped for air in between her pleads for help. The only thing she could hear above her screams happened to be her alarm clock radio playing Jingle Bells--a reminder that it wasn’t Halloween.

"Bellatrix!” Voldemort shouted.

Bellatrix glanced up. “Yes, My Lord?” Her voice raised over the screams.

“Conjure up a chair with shackles," Voldemort commanded, earning him a curt bow from the woman as she stood up.

The curse stopped, leaving Mikaela gasping, and shaking. Trembles rocked her sweaty frame, her body curled up in the fetal position on her other side, her legs kicking forward involuntary. Mikaela felt her eyes twitching. Whimpers slipped through her lips. Through blurry vision she saw tiny Christmas lights reflecting off her window.

Voldemort towered over Mikaela aiming his wand at her. 

“Get up!” Voldemort ordered. 

Mikaela whimpered, shaking her head. She stared at him with wide eyes.

“No?” Voldemort inquired; a scowl formed on his face.

Voldemort hovered his hand over Mikaela. Her body stiffened and arched before an invisible force lifted her. Mikaela’s legs pulled abruptly straight with multiple loud pops in her joints. Excruciating pain shot down them. Her back arched with a crack as she stood up, the room spun around her. Mikaela’s bare feet planted on the prickle carpet beneath. Bile rose through her throat, she choked and gagged. Her head lolled forward, vomit dribbled from the corner of her mouth, trailing down her chin. With a heaving chest, she threw up what little she had in her stomach onto the floor.

“Disgusting little girl!” Bellatrix seethed.

In a calmer voice Bellatrix said, “The chair is ready for the little one, My Lord,” With a bow.

“Excellent,” Voldemort said.

Small dots covered Mikaela’s hazed vision. Out of the corner of Mikaela’s eyes, she saw Draco’s unmoving body, slumped against the desk.

_He said to call out to Harry but he’s not real. None of this is. But…the pain feels real. But I have to try._

Mikaela winced feeling a sharp pain in her legs. They started to move on their own.

"Harry!" Mikaela cried out, focusing hard on an image of him in her head. 

Between her tears, she kept crying out his name. Mikaela saw his translucent form appear in front of her. He wore Gryffindor house robes. She felt at peace for a few moments, gazing into his bright green eyes. The apparition of Harry wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.

_Please. Stay with me. It hurts so much._ Mikaela begged in her head.

Her hair fluttered in an invisible wind as Harry brushed his fingers through it, humming a tune he sang in her dreams to her. The sensation comforted her even though she just felt electricity. The pain she felt seemed to disappear. On her desk, a butterfly shaped locket hung on the desk mirror. Unbeknownst to all in the room, a soft white glow emitted from the cracks. 

Voldemort soon could hear who she was crying for and broke the spell. Mikaela's legs weakened, she collapsed to the floor. She bang her head on the sharp edge of the arm of the summoned wooden chair, knocking her unconscious before falling to the floor beside it with a thud. Blood dripped from her temple. Voldemort levitated her and lowered her in the chair. Metal sprung up from the chair's arms in the form of chains, automatically wrapping her tightly around the legs, forearms and wrists--snapping together with several clangs.


End file.
